


Today I'll Say I Love You

by SpiceWitch



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceWitch/pseuds/SpiceWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multiple POV one-shot (ish) with as many pairing as possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot (ish) since finishing Late Night Gaming if you haven't read that one I'd check it out if I do say so myself.  
> This piece is just a very quick two chapter (probably) fanfic with lot's of ships for all shipers. Enjoy

It was the first day back at school after a too short holiday break and as per usual Makoto found himself outside Haru’s house staring up at the bathroom window. 

“Haru are you in there?” he called looking up at the window. No answer. “Okay I’m coming in.”

Makoto didn’t hesitate when he unlocked the door using the key under the mat and stepped inside, it was so normal now that he could do it without even thinking.  
The house was silent as Makoto walked through the house to the bathroom where he knew Haru would be, probably with his head in the clouds completely unaware of the time and date. Makoto knocked lightly on the door. 

“Haru are you on there?” he asked yet knew the answer, despite the lack of one. Makoto entered the bathroom and sighed when he saw Haru lying in the tub with only his head above the clear water. 

“Come on Haru, or we’ll be late for school it’s our first day back,” he said extending a hand to Haru who looked blankly at it, as if he was considering it. He didn’t need to think it was routine now.

“Yeah okay,” he said taking Makoto’s warm hand in his own and letting him pull Haru out of the tub, another sigh as he saw the tight and familiar swimsuit covering his toned stomach and lower torso. 

Haru insisted on having his usual breakfast of mackerel on toast so the two boys were almost late on their first day of school if Makoto hadn’t found a short cut which brought them to the gate just as Rei and Nagisa did the same.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the other side of two a few train stops away a similar situation was unfolding. Nagisa had over slept and Rei, being the responsible adult that he was had come over early, foreseeing the play of events. He had even gone to the trouble of making Nagisa breakfast and was just finishing when Nagisa entered the kitchen his nose leading the way.

“Oh Rei you’re hear,” he yawned loudly.

“Yes since I guessed you would wake up late I’ve made you breakfast” Rei said glowing with pride as he waited for his praise. He didn’t have to wait long. 

“Wow Rei you’re amazing how can I make it up to you?” Nagisa cried face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

“Ha, I doubt you ever could,” he chortled sitting Nagisa down and putting a bowl of porridge in front of the slumped teen. 

“You’re an angel Rei,” Nagisa’s words were slightly slurred as he shovelled porridge into his mouth. 

Rei blushed and tried to hide how the words affected him so much. Nagisa got ready slower than Haru, but with plenty of coaxing Rei managed to get him dressed and ready for school with plenty of time, if they hadn’t missed the first train to school. In the end they arrived just in time to catch up with Haru and Makoto at the school gates, along with an unexpectedly late Gou.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gou woke five minutes before her alarm went off, which irritated her more than she cared to admit. She’d missed out on five extra minutes of sleep now; at least she’d get to take the slow route to school which just happened to go past her brother’s school. 

A quick breakfast; of whole wheat toast with honey and a record breaking dressing into her school uniform later Gou found herself outside the large gates as she walked past their indoor pool. She had to stop and take a peek inside, she couldn’t help it. The pull to see muscles so early in the morning, that would make up for her abrupt wakening that morning was too strong. 

It was worth it, just as she took the first steps towards the window looking into the pool a voice she couldn’t mistake called out her name. 

“Gou you’re here” called Seijuro his face lit up like the sun as he ran to her. 

“Heh Seijuro, how are you?” Gou called as they met.

“Great now that you’re here” he said without hesitation. His easy-going smile and light romantic comments was enough to brighten Gou’s mood to no end. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Oh I um came to see my um brother, but it looks like he’s busy so I’ll just leave now bye,” she said hurriedly, the lie slipping off her tongue as she turned away. “Actually I’m gonna be late for school if I don’t hurry” she added taking a few steps to leave but Seijuro grabbed her hand before she could get very far.

“Wait you can’t just leave, can you come back after school?” 

Gou didn’t hesitate. “Sure, I’ll be here” 

Thanks to the short but sweet interval she had to run to school and was almost late as she ran into the other four boys; Haru, Makoto, Rei and Nagisa at the gate, this would need some explaining.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Captain where are you going?” a confused Rin asked as his captain rushed out the pool door without even replying to his question. Must have been important, or something. Rin just shrugged as he dove into the pool, not noticing his own sister peering through the window behind him, which had been the cause of his captain’s disappearance.  
After he’d finished his session Rin stopped and breathed heavily. 

“You’re looking so fast lately senpai,” a familiar voice called to him from the lane beside him. Nitori slowed his pace as he swam up to Rin and watched him pull off his goggles, with a flourish, again not noticing the slight blush that covered the teen’s full cheeks. 

“You too Nitori, I think you beat your old personal best just then,” Rin replied with a toothy grin which only increased as he watched the kids face light up. 

“Really!” Nitori cried looking up at the clock that timed each lane. “Oh I have” he exclaimed bouncing in the water with excitement that made Rin laugh, never in his life had he met a kid who could get so excited so easily.

Getting out of the pool Rin smirked as he dried of and walked to the change rooms. He stopped however when he saw his sister outside a nearby window. She was in the middle of leaving when an arm reached out and grabbed hers. Rin wasn’t surprised when he saw it was Seijuro’s, that guy could be so persistent when he wanted to be. 

He wasn’t mad though, okay he did support the pairing not that he’d ever say that to any of the two’s faces involved. But he was still curious as to what they were doing. As his sister left probably for school, he secretly hoped she wouldn’t be late because of that idiot. Rin watched as Seijuro looked wistfully after her and Rin even hid his laughter behind his hand as the captain, spun around in a circle overcome with happiness. Yep he supported the pairing 100%.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the end all the five Iwotobi students arrive to school on time, just. Makoto had to drag Haru to class as Rei did for a still half asleep Nagisa. Gou happened to meet up with one of her friends Chigusa and they rushed to class before the first assembly of the new term. 

Makoto and Haru arrived with barely minutes to spare and grabbed the two last vacant seats near the window.

“Heh look Haru it’s the school outdoor pool,” exclaimed Makoto leaning over Haru and pointing at a grubby looking pool that marked the edge of the school grounds. “Do you think they have a swim club?” he asked.

“Don’t know,” Haru replied looking out the window longingly at the pool which in his eyes glistened in the mid-morning sun, but it was nothing compared to the appeal he felt to the strip of ocean he could just make-out on the horizon. How lovely it would feel to dive into the water right now and feel the gentle ebbs of the waves as he swum further out to sea. This was when Haru would have gone off into one of his “sea dream” but he was surprised when his thoughts suddenly when to Makoto sitting beside him and how he would love for them to swim together in that clear blue abyss. 

Makoto made no comment on Haru’s brief reply, it was normal now and Makoto had learnt that to get a response from Haru that didn’t relate to water was an achievement in its own. He smiled as he watched Haru looking longingly out the window where he could just make out the thin strip of blue that was the sea. Makoto had to stop himself from blushing as the light wind lifted the hair on Haru’s face making his eyes glisten and shine an uncommonly beautiful blue. 

Thankfully for Makoto and Haru their teacher was new and therefore was later than the two boys as she briskly walked into their classroom. 

“Okay class let’s mark the role as quickly as possible and get to that assembly,” she instructed as she began calling out names. After a speedy role call and a quick gender mix up for Haru and Makoto, their class all filed out of the room and headed off to the assembly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The whole hall was buzzing with activity as Rei and Nagisa arrived with their class. 

“Oh look Rei its Makoto and Haru,” Nagisa cried waving manically; almost hitting a nearby teacher as the two boys waved back with far less energy.

“Come on Nagisa lets sit down before you hurt someone,’ Rei exclaimed pushing Nagisa after their class and sitting him down as quickly as possible. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gou had to stop herself from daydreaming or falling asleep the entire assembly. Twice Chigusa had to poke her in the ribs to stop the downward spiral of her head as she fell asleep, those few five minutes of sleep she’d missed were looking depressing good right now. In the end she managed to stay awake and not fall to sleep for the whole day. The same however couldn’t be said for Nagisa. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A floor and a few doors down Nagisa and Rei sat in the history class. Rei was feverishly taking notes as the teacher prattled on and on. Nagisa however had fallen asleep ages ago and was breathing softly one hand clutching the edge of Rei’s shirt. This small action did not go unnoticed by Rei, hence the ferocious writing as he attempted to distract himself from the feelings of warmth it gave him. By the end of class Nagisa had slept unnoticed by the teacher and successfully woke when Rei pulled him to the roof to meet Haru, Makoto and Gou.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Haru, try not to fall asleep,” Makoto whispered as Haru’s head nodded slowly up and down as he tried to fight off sleep or was it boredom. Haru managed not to fall asleep for the whole assembly which made Makoto happy to see he’d put in a little effort, and he said so as they headed of for the roof to meet Rei, Nagisa and Gou. 

“Gou are you going to eat with us?” Chigusa called from the classroom door.

Gou shook her head sadly. “Got an unofficial club meeting,” she repliedwaving to her friends as she left the classroom bento in hand. She couldn't help thinking of the four boys who were probably on the roof right now.

She managed to catch Makoto and Haru on the stairs as they too headed for the roof.

“Heh Makoto how was your break?” she asked as they climbed the stairs.

“Uneventful actually, I spent most of it with Haru actually,” Makoto replied colouring slightly at those last few words, Gou couldn’t help but notice.

“Oh really,” she said a sly smile on her face as she turned to Haru. “So how was your break Haru?” she asked innocently when her thoughts were far from it. 

“Normal” he replied, she shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up of getting any information from Haru. 

They three of them arrived on the roof and exchanged greetings with Rei and Nagisa who were already there.


	2. Chapter 2 (ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter of this kind of one-shot, just tying the knot. Enjoy.

I was in the dark with a pair of hands covering my eyes as he led me into an unknown room.

“Seijuro where are we going?”

“Your questions will be answered soon enough” was all the reply she could get out of him.

Once they reached the door to the pool he finally stopped. “Okay close your eyes” he commanded.

“What! No way, why?” 

“Just do it pleasssssse” he whined sounding more like a three year old than the captain of a high school swim club.

“Oh fine.” She sighed there really was no reasoning with this guy once he made up his mind. Completely in the dark Gou was lead through what she presumed was the door and into the pool area. “I swear if you throw me in…” she could only hope that wasn’t what he was planning. 

“This way. Seijuro whispered in her ear, making her shiver as his hot breath tickled her neck. “Five more steps, four, three, two, one okay stop.” She felt Seijuro leave her side, only worrying her more; if he didn’t get back here right now she would... “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

Gou gasped, the entire pool area had been decorated in light blues and reds even the lights had been tinted red or blue making the whole seen before her seem more magical than it already was. Standing beside a small table piled with food was; Nitori, her brother, Seijuro and the entire Iwotobi swim team were assembled around a giant float covered in streamers and the aftermath of party poppers just being fired. 

“SURPRISE!” they all yelled happily presenting the float with a flourish. It really was beautiful. The planks were painted in varies colors of green, blue, purple and yellow and painted on the roof by an expert hand, she guessed to be Haru’s; a penguin, a whale, and butterfly and a dolphin were drawn holding hands/fins. And in large bubbly letters “IWOTOBI SWIM CLUB” was written on the side. 

Gou couldn’t help laughing as she stared at the float. She could see small flecks of paint on the boy’s faces as they grinned at her (minus Haru who smiled slightly). 

“What do you think?” asked Makoto as all six boys leaned forward eagerly. “It was your idea so we wanted to surprise you”.

“Hmmmmmm” Gou said dramatically leaning back and posing in mock thought. “I think it’ll do for the festival.”

“Yay” cried Nagisa throwing another handful of confetti all over Rei who returned the favor turning the entire room into a confetti war zone between the two boys. 

“Do you want some sandwiches Haru? I made mackerel.” 

“Yeah thanks.”

Makoto smiles sweetly as Haru’s eyes brightened when the sandwiches into view along with a few other things Makoto snuck onto the plate. 

“What are you going to have Makoto?” Haru asked suddenly face full of mackerel. When he didn’t answer Haru sighed and started piling Makoto’s plate high with food. But it was only when he passed the overloaded plate to him that Makoto noticed everything on it was his favorite, especially the kitten shaped cookies Haru made.

“Wow thanks Haru how’d you know these are my favorite?” 

“I just do, isn’t it normal to know what the guy you likes favorite foods are?”

Makoto froze as he stared at Haru who was looking way, checks dusted red.

“Yes you’re right. Love you Haru” he whispered placing a gentle kiss to his lover’s forehead as he smiled.

Love you too Makoto.” 

The End (1)  
________________________________________________  
On the other side of the pool Nitori and Rin sat holding plates piled with food as they chatted about the swim club.

“Do you miss swimming with your friends?” Nitori asked suddenly as he started off at Nagisa and Rei confetti-fighting and Makoto hand feeding Haru mackerel.

“A little” Rin admitted following his gaze. “But I do like swimming with you too Nitori” he added then stopped when he realize what he’d just said.

“Aw thanks Rin” he grinned up at Rin making his heart jump slightly as his sister’s similar face sprung to mind, he really was too cute a lot like a girl. 

“Heh Nitori lets work hard together” Rin said extending his hand as the teen shook it energetically. 

“I look forward to it senpai.”

The End (2)  
__________________________________________________  
“Come on Nagisa aren’t you hungry?” asked Rei as another handful of confetti landed squarely in his face.

“No let’s just stay over here for a little while longer” he said grabbing Rei’s arm and pouting adorably making the unguarded Rei blush slightly.

“Thanks for always taking care of me Rei” Nagisa suddenly said taking a few steps away from Rei towards the float which was still wet from its recent coat of paint.

“No problem Nagisa. We’re… friends right” Rei said hesitantly at the word “friends” waiting for his reaction.

“No Rei” he said spinning around and throwing a streamer at him. “I want to be more than just friends, is that wrong? I don’t know I don’t know how I should be feeling.”

Rei didn’t hesitate, striding forward he took Nagisa’s hand causing him to look up at him with eyes searching.

“Silly Nagisa, of course it will be hard all these feelings you have are all normal, natural, and if you’ll let me I’ll be there for you, because… Well are feelings are the same.”

Nagisa finally smiled at that and he kept smiling as Rei drew him into a soft hug. They we’re going to get through this little bump together, and Rei was certain that they would get closer because of it. 

End (3)  
________________________________________________  
“This is amazing Seijuro, did you plan this?”

“Maybe I did or maybe it was a joint effort. Were you surprised?”

“Of course I was silly Seijuro, I can’t wait to see those students faces when we present this float at the parade.”

“I wish I could be there to see it.” Gou paused at that, yeah why not.

“Would you like to see it?” she asked shuffling her feet and staring at the ground.

“Oh really Gou you’d let me?!” 

“Of course.” Seijuro was so happy, that he lifted her up into his arms and spun her around. Gou was so surprised and overjoyed she could stop herself from laughing out loud.  
Drawing her brother’s eye who just yelled “Get a room” at the two with a toothy grin.

“Well that’s all the permission I need.” Seijuro said mischievously as he drew Gou towards him and kissed her fully on the mouth.

“Go out with me?” he asked 

Gou didn’t need to hesitate. “I’d love to.”

End (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


End file.
